Snake in the Dark
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: A la mitad de la guerra, un prisionero nuevo puede balancear el resultado a favor de Harry, sí Harry acepta un poco de fruta envenenada de una serpente.


**Drabble: Snake in the Dark**  
by Goblin Cat KC

**Drabble: Serpiente en la oscuridad: **traducido por Velia Mineantea con el consentimiento de su autor.

"Lo atrapamos la noche de ayer," Ron dijo al tiempo que guiaba escaleras abajo a Harry. "El modo en que tropezaba, casi te haría pensar que quería ser capturado."

Harry no dijo nada mientras descendían al sótano de Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, uno de los pocos escondites seguros y completamente intactos que aún quedaban. La vida era una imagen difusa de esos lugares, camas, escasos alimentos, provisiones menguantes y, unos pocos niños cansados convertidos en soldados a la espera de la próxima batalla.

Y los prisioneros. Siempre prisioneros, antes de que fueran torturados por información y luego asesinados. El bombardeo de fuego de Hogwarts había destruido todas las nociones de ética o leyes de la guerra. Confrontados a montañas de niños muertos, a magos y brujas la moral no les importaba más.

Ron abrió la puerta del sótano y dejó pasar a Harry. En la oscuridad, una vela titilaba en la esquina, apenas luz suficiente para ver a Draco contra la pared del fondo, las manos encadenadas por encima de su cabeza. Una venda cubriendo sus ojos. Horrible hilo negro cosiendo cerrada su boca. Levantó su cabeza un poco al escucharlos aproximarse…

"Pensé que querrías el primer turno con él," dijo Ron. "Tal vez puedas obtener información de él."

Draco era un legilimens y un occlumens, pero sólo Harry lo sabía. Y quizás Severo y Lucius, pero nadie sabía incluso sí seguían vivos. Draco era el único Malfoy que había sido visto en los últimos meses, e incluso entonces solo por Harry o Voldemort y un puñado de mortífagos. Harry permaneció firme y asintió.

"Veremos que esconde," dijo Harry, estirándose hacia la venda de Draco. Draco respingó, esperando ser golpeado, y sus ojos grises parpadearon por la luz de la vela, lentamente enfocándose en Harry. Con su boca cosida, parecía una extraña marioneta esperando por sus cuerdas ser manipulados. Harry puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Draco y lo mantuvo quieto mientras miraba en sus ojos.

_Hola, amor._

_Nada de amor, respondió Harry. ¿Por qué has venido aquí_?

_Sólo quería verte. No te había visto en siglos. No estaba seguro si todavía estabas vivo. Tu bando ha perdido muchas personas últimamente. _

_Tu amo esta encargándose de eso_. Los pensamientos de Harry llegaron como gruñidos en su ira. _Y tú lo estás ayudando. _

Por supuesto. Draco se recargó un poco en las manos de Harry. _Tú no me dejas ayudarte_.

_Juraste que solo me ayudarías si gobernaba al mundo_, dijo Harry. ¡_No soy como él!_

_Por supuesto que no. Tú gobernarías justa y equitativamente sería como Arturo regresando de Avalon_. Draco podría haber sonreído si no fuera por el hilo en sus labios. _Mi Señor y maestro_ -

_No soy el maestro de nadie_, Harry replicó. _Eso es lo que sedujo a Voldemort al mal._

Junto a ellos, Ron miraba en absorta fascinación, seguro que Harry estaba sacando información vital y planes de batalla de su prisionero. Pero el esfuerzo era obviamente mayor al que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Draco lucia exhausto resultado de la noche encadenado, pero Harry lucía pálido y tenso, como si esto tomara cada pizca de concentración que tenía.

_Y por eso la guerra _continúa. Puesto que Voldemort no puede ganar y Harry no puede perder. Draco suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante tanto como las cadenas lo permitían, el metal tintineó y tiró de sus brazos. _Porque Harry está demasiado asustado de asumir la responsabilidad que él podría ejercer mucho mejor que cualquiera._

_Harry __no respondió._

_Porque él no usaría los instrumentos puestos a su disposición_. Los ojos de Draco brillaron ávidos. La última vez que había planteado este argumento, Hogsmeade estaba aún en una sola pieza y el Ministerio intacto. Ahora el mundo mágico yacía en ruinas llameantes y el sentimiento de que Harry podría ser un usurpador se desvanecía frente a la nueva realidad de que Harry sería un conquistador-salvador.

_Úsame_, dijo Draco. _Yo sé sus movimientos. Sé sus planes. Sé lo que hará si esos planes fallan y sé lo que hará incluso si no me lo dice. Tú necesitas un Malfoy para ganar esto y aquí estoy, listo para servir a tu placer. Estoy en tus manos._ _¿Por qué no me aceptas?_

Harry no respondió durante varios segundos. Su respiración era irregular y sus manos se sentían frías.

_Eres una serpiente_, dijo finalmente. _Ofreciendo fruta envenenada_.

Ssssiii, Draco aceptó, molestando deliberadamente a Harry. _Pero mantenme bajo tu pie y ¿Qué tienes que temer?_

_¿Por qué quieres ser mi esclavo?_ Harry susurró

_Todo aquel con valía tiene una causa que ama y por la que pelará_, dijo Draco. _He encontrado mi causa en ti. En servirte, tal vez yo valga algo, también_

_Ron nunca me creerá,_ Harry dijo con una última nota de débil protesta

_Te menosprecias_, Draco se rió por dentro. _Él te creerá_.

_¿Cómo? ¿Qué debo decirle?_

_No le digas nada. Ordénale. Ya verás__._

Harry respiró profundamente y dio un paso atrás, recogió sus pensamientos para sí mismo antes de mirar a Ron.

"Trae las llaves. Está cambiando de bando."

"¿Qué_?" _Ron gritó_. _"¡Está mintiendo! Es malvado, Harry, no puedes confiar en él."

"Sí, él es una serpiente intrigosa", dijo Harry, "pero está intrigando para nosotros ahora. Te explicaré después por qué confío en él, pero ahora mismo, ve por las llaves."

Ron observó a Harry por un momento, esperando por algún otro tipo de explicación, pero cuando ninguna llegó, subió las escaleras sin otra palabra. Harry exhaló y miró de vuelta a Draco. Sus ojos grises brillando a la luz de la vela, y al tiempo que Ron abrió la puerta, el aire que sopló en el sótano apagó la luz, dejándolo a él y a Harry en la oscuridad.

**11-11-07**

NT: 1. Si ustedes desean leer la historia original:Story id 3887202 / Author: wwwfanfictionnet/u/575738/GoblinCatKC solo pongan los puntos

2. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - Bromas Mágicos Weasley. Prefiero mantener los lugares con su nombre original.


End file.
